We will analyse selected instances of metal failure in devices that have been used in humans for treatment of orthopedic abnormalities. We will try to pinpoint the metallurgical condition that predisposed the device to fail and devise remedies that are practicable for prevention of future failures. We will try to improve the metals that are now in use for manufacture of orthopedic implants (prostheses metal fasteners) so as to enable surgeons to expand the range of application of those devices.